1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to supports and racks, and more particularly to flexible adjustable shelving systems that depend from lashing rings, inside a Sea-Land shipping container, immediately adjacent a vertical wall.
2. Background and Description of Prior Art
Many individuals are employed in the construction field, such as electricians, plumbers, framers and the like. Frequently, these individuals require weatherproof and secure temporary on-site storage for their tools, equipment and supplies. One method of meeting the demand for such temporary on-site storage is through the use of Sea-Land shipping containers which are ideal for providing weatherproof, secure, temporary on-site storage because they are sturdy, they are weather resistant and they are portable. Unfortunately, Sea-Land shipping containers are typically void of any structure or method for organizing materials to be stored therein requiring that the user install some sort of shelving or storage system.
Various shelving and storage systems are known, but such systems are commonly permanently anchored to a vertical wall, or are anchored to the floor obstructing valuable floor space that is most conducive to storage of heavy items such as bags of concrete, welding machines, power equipment, large heavy items and the like.
Because most Sea-Land shipping containers that are used as temporary storage are rented, it is not practical to drill holes in the container to anchor shelving and storage systems or to otherwise damage the container because the user may be charged for the damage and because the damage may compromise the weather-proofness of the container. Further, such permanently attached shelving and storage systems do not lend themselves to portability, may be costly in both materials and labor, and are often discarded at the close of construction when the need for the temporary on-site storage space no longer exists.
What is needed is a flexible adjustable storage system for support of shelves and for support of rigid and non-rigid construction materials, supplies and equipment that does not interfere with the floor space therebelow, and does not require anchoring methods that damage or otherwise compromise the weatherproofness of the shipping container.
The support system should be easy to install, portable and sufficiently durable to withstand the rigors of use in a construction-site setting. Further, such support system must be easily storable when not in use, and easily reinstalled when needed. Additionally the support system should be adjustable to allow customization depending upon the particular need.
My flexible adjustable storage system for Sea-Land shipping containers provides such a device and resolves various of the aforementioned drawbacks.
My flexible adjustable storage system for Sea-Land shipping containers provides a user friendly, flexible and infinitely adjustable portable and durable storage system that depends from lashing rings structurally carried in spaced apart array inside the shipping container proximate interconnection of a vertical wall and a ceiling. My storage system does not interfere with the floor space within the shipping container, does not require drilling holes in the shipping container, is easy to install and uses flexible supports upon which rigid shelf supports may be infinitely adjustably positioned, promotes space saving for storage and are easily removed, stored and reinstalled.
My invention does not reside in any one of the identified features individually but rather in the synergistic combination of all of its structures, which give rise to the functions necessarily flowing therefrom as hereinafter specified and claimed.